100 theme challenge
by w4r7c
Summary: It's the 100 theme challenge, read inside for details. Puzzleshipping yxy Contains BOYxBOY love. Chapter 61 now up!
1. Introduction

Hey there everyone. It's officially the mid-year holidays for me and my school and so in a sort of celebration I've decided to take up the 100 theme challenge! Basically there is a list of 100 themes to write about and you have to do a short story or drabble about it. I'm going to do all or most of these little ficlet type things on puzzleshipping (YamixYugi) and so I hope everyone enjoys. Also please note that none of the stories are related.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part : 1 out of 100

Theme: Introduction

Introduction:

"Now remember Yugi" Mr Tasha said smoothing down the creases in his suit for the millionth time that evening, "you need to be polite, courteous, listen carefully to everything he says and of course make a good impression".

"Yes Mr Tasha" Yugi replied looking bored.

It was all standard routine. Introduce himself to the new client, smile and nod to whatever they said, put on the old Yugi charm and everything was in the bag. Another easy customer spilling big bucks into their popular business.

There was a knock on the door and Mr Tasha stood back as Yugi opened it already having his trademark smile painted in perfect order.

As the door swung open the first thing he saw was slanting red eyes. As he stepped in a devilishly handsome young man with colourful spiked hair emerged from the dark evening.

Yugi went speechless. His painted smile faltered into a light blush and suddenly a shy face, which was something quite foreign to him, emerged on his childish features. What was happening?

"Good evening Mr Tasha, Mr Motou" said red eyes smirking at the look on Yugi's face, "I've heard so much about you both".

His eyes pierced Yugi.

"Especially you Mr Motou".

Yugi swallowed and nodded. Somehow he didn't feel the need for an introduction anymore.

END

Reviews please.


	2. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 2 out of 100

Theme: Love

Love:

There are many different ways people describe love.

Joy, pain, freedom, binding, simple, complex, sadness, attraction, understanding, vows and weddings, never leaving, valentines, pointless, cheesy Hollywood and nothing are all words that are used when talking about what love is like.

But after all this Yami smiles.

He knows what love truly is. Love is Yugi.

END

Review!

And yes I do realize what I just wrote was incredibly crappy.


	3. Light

Notes: Basically this has turned into 100 drabbles. Everyone enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 3 out of 100

Theme: Light

Light:

Yugi was the light where Yami was the dark. There were many ways people could describe it. Yin and Yang, day and night, sun and moon, summer and winter, fire and water but in the end there was always balance between the two.

When Yami left for the afterlife and the balance was broken there was too much light.

It was blinding him and in the painful light Yugi stayed, unbalance without his dark.

END

A/N: I'm really busy at the moment so you'll have to forgive how rushed this sounds.

Please review


	4. Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 4 out of 100

Theme: Dark

Dark:

Sometimes the world could be dark. Sometimes the world could be so dark that thousands of people would grope blindly for hours on end to try and find their way out of darkness. The problem was that sometimes people needed help to climb out of the darkness and back into the sun and sometimes those helping hands of people who cared just weren't there.

For a long time Yami thought that there was no one there for him. For a long time he sat in the darkness watching his hope slowly fade into the black nothingness until all he could do was watch as the years went by from within the Millennium Puzzle.

Suddenly one day as light filled his soul and he looked into soft amethyst eyes he realized something. There was someone there to pull him out of the darkness and that there was someone who cared.

Yugi reached in and pulled Yami from the darkness. Yugi cared.

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	5. Seeking solace

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 5 out of 100

Theme: Seeking solace

Seeking solace:

Yugi just wanted to get away from everything. Just for one day he wished that he had someone to hold on to when times like this got so hard. Sometimes he wished he wasn't who he was.

Yami looked at Yugi from across the room and knew something was bothering him.

When Grandpa went out one evening leaving the two alone Yami approached Yugi and wrapped him in his arms.

Yugi realized that he was no longer seeking solace.

REVIEW


	6. Break away

Yes I'm still alive and no I haven't forgotten about these drabbles completely! School is keeping me surprisingly busy and I've been up really late for each of the past few nights. This evening I don't have too much homework to do so I'm taking the chance to write something! Also keep an eye out because I'm currently working on a much longer separate puzzleshipping story

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 6 out of 100

Theme: Break away

Break away:

Yami wanted to break away. He wanted to escape, he wanted to be free from the invisible binding shackles that no one realized held him down.

Yugi never knew that he held the key. The longer he deigned the feelings that were growing inside of him the tighter Yami's shackles became. One day Yami broke.

"I love you Yugi" he shouted and Yugi froze, unable to speak.

"I love you too" he choked as Yami started to leave and as the words reached him he stopped and stared.

As they embraced Yugi realized that he had found the key and finally Yami was able to break free and finally Yami was able to break away.

REVIEW!


	7. Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 7 out of 100

Theme: Heaven

Heaven:

Yugi never really believed much in heaven. Pale angels with golden blonde hair and pearly white wings had never really made him think twice. The promise of floating on clouds and swooping up to the sun was something that slipped past his interests as his life progressed on.

It was only when he met Yami that things had begun to change. As their relationship bloomed Yugi realized something.

One night while he was lying in Yami's arms just having a snuggle Yami looked down at him with a questioning face.

"Do you believe in heaven Yugi?" he asked curiously looking vaguely towards the ceiling.

"Pharaoh..." Yugi sighed sitting up, "I've never believed in heaven and I never will. Why would I have to think about something like that when I'm already sitting in heavens arms?"

REVIEW!


	8. Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 8 out of 100

Theme: Innocence

Innocence:

Yami knew that Yugi wasn't innocent. Many fiery nights of hazy passion had easily proved him that, but sometimes in his busy dueling schedule and hectic non-stop lifestyle he unintentionally forgot. It was times like when Yugi was curled up on the couch just like a little cat did Yami doubt that Yugi was really the age he claimed to be and wasn't really just an innocent little angel hidden behind a mop of multicoloured hair.

Yugi was never worried. Times when he found Yami staring at him out of the corner of his eyes looking a little too concerned and adoring was when he knew that it was time for a reminder.

As their night of passion dragged on Yugi wasted no time in reminding Yami just how "innocent" he really was.

REVIEW!


	9. Drive

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 9 out of 100

Theme: Drive

Drive:

"Please Yugi?!"

"No"

"Please Yugi?!"

"No"

"PLEASE YUGI?!?!?!?!"

"Damn it Pharaoh, no I'm not stopping just so we can have a quick lay! You can wait until we get home and then have some fun! We are not doing anything while I'm trying to drive!"

Yami stopped and stared as Yugi glared at the road ahead trying to drive like a sane person.

'I must be really getting to him' Yami thought to himself as Yugi's eye twitched. He already knew what was going to happen next.

They passed a sign saying REST STOP NEXT 100M and with triumph Yami saw Yugi's eyes flick towards it.

As soon as the turn off came into sight Yugi carefully turned right into the temporary rest stop for drivers and turned to face Yami.

"Are you alright there Yugi?" Yami asked in a low voice sticking out his bottom lip.

"You will be the death of me Pharaoh" Yugi mumbled as Yami leaned over and kissed his cheek with soft lips and then reached for his hands and lead him awkwardly onto the back seat.

"Hey Yugi you wouldn't happen to have lube in your car would you?" Yami asked innocently as he searched around as much as he could while still staying on top of Yugi with his hands.

Yugi just sighed. This was going to be a long drive home.

REVIEW!


	10. Breathe again

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 10 out of 100

Theme: Breathe again

Breathe again:

There was always something between Yami and Yugi. It didn't seem too big, it wasn't something that blew people's minds if they were watching the two boys, it was kind of like innocent flirting except with a little bit more meaning.

Sometimes the other guys noticed it, sometimes they didn't and sometimes it was only the two of them who realized what quite was happening between them.

Yugi and Yami were in Yugi's room one day as they tried to find the important card that had been lost for an upcoming duel against one of the top competitors in the country.

Yugi couldn't help it as he doubled over with laughter. Yami blinked and coughed as a pile of dusty books tumbled down to surround him. Yugi grinned and helped the poor pharaoh back up. As they stood they stumbled backwards, tripping on some forgotten box lying on the floor and as they fell their faces came within an inch of each others.

They stared silently.

Finally Yami leaned in and after a few minutes they softly broke apart. He mumbled something and smiled and Yugi had to remember just to breathe again.

REVIEW!


	11. Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 11 out of 100

Theme: Memory

Memory:

_He walked in the door and barely had enough time to put his coat down before there was another pair of lips covering his own and a sneaky tongue slipping into his mouth. Recognizing the person he cupped their face and allowed them to lead him backwards up against the hallway wall where his shirt began to bunch up and rub against his skin .Slowly both pairs of clothes were shed and he was lead into his bedroom. He was pushed down onto the mattress and covered with a warm heated body. He could feel himself starting to moan as lust sweep __him into__ its warm fuzzy delights. A hand started to snake downwards and..._

A shrill alarm clock cut through the morningYugi woke and almost snarled until he realized that it was all just a dream.

It was all just a dream. This made his mood drop considerably.

All it was was a dream and all it was, was just a memory.

_Yami..._

REVIEW!


	12. Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 12 out of 100

Theme: Insanity

Insanity:

Scared boy, lost pharaoh, no control, dark released, red eyes, blackened shadows, ice wind, sharp corners, crumbling bricks, cracking voice, maddened laugh, sickened scream, muffled moan, dripping tears, striking anger, sweeping sadness and the silence of black.

This was their insanity.

REVIEW!

Note: Just tell me if you didn't understand this chapter (I'll explain!)


	13. Misfortune

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read! Also this chapter contains...wait for it...YamixTea

Part: 13 out of 100

Theme: Misfortune

Misfortune:

He had always been misfortunate for as long as he could remember.

As a kid he was bullied and alone and his only real companion had been his wonderful grandfather. When the millennium puzzle came into his life it was his big break from this misfortunate streak. He smiled silently as he watched Yami from the other side of the room talking happily with Tea.

Yugi took a deep breath and drew a hand through his hair. A bunch of white flowers was concealed behind his back, small and delicate. Three knocks sounded on Yami's bedroom door and scuffling was heard from inside. The unmistakeable sound of a chuckling voice made his heart skip.

The door opened and Yami stood in his doorway with a mobile phone clutched to his ear.

"Yeah...yes...ok! OK!" Yami chuckled again waving his hand as a come in gesture to Yugi.

"Yep I know...ok bye...yeah I love you too Tea"

Yugi froze and the small white flowers he held in his hands fell to the floor. Somehow in the back of his mind he already knew this was going to happen.

It was always his luck. It was always his misfortune.

REVIEW!

Note: AHHH I wrote YamixTea! EWWWWWWW. I swear that this is the only time I'll ever, EVER write anything even remotely like this again!

Sorry YamixTea supporters


	14. Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 14 out of 100

Theme: Smile

Smile:

Yami thinks that it was his smile that first attracted him to Yugi. It wasn't really because of the pearly white teeth or the smooth perfect lips, there really was only one rather illogical reason why he liked it so much.

When Yugi smiled he smiled for a reason. He didn't smile when he was sad and he didn't smile when he was angry like some people did. He only smiled when there was a real and sincere reason why he should be smiling. He only smiled when he was truly happy.

Yami pushed Yugi up against the wall and claimed his mouth with hungry lips. As they broke apart panting softly Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled.

Yami groaned in heated pleasure. It was always Yugi's smile that got to him.

REVIEW!


	15. Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 15 out of 100

Theme: Silence

Silence:

Cluttered bangs and crashes sounded around the cluttered home as Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea and Yami ripped apart the place in order to do some "light" renovations.

The day wore on and eventually Tea, Tristan and Joey had to go home as it was getting late and they were all pretty tired. This left Yami and Yugi by themselves in the house.

They looked at each other wearily and suddenly there was silence.

REVIEW!


	16. Questioning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read! Also a slightly seme Yugi...

Part: 16 out of 100

Theme: Questioning

Questioning:

Yami just couldn't take one answer. He needed to know the full story details and was always hungry to hear more even if there was nothing to tell. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he hadn't been able to hear anything while he was locked in the puzzle for thousands of years.

Sometimes this drove Yugi crazy. His lips would tighten and for a while he would just have to get away from Yami to avoid yelling at the poor pharaoh. He knew it wasn't really his fault; it was just a part of who Yami now was.

Yami would ask if he was angry with him in a soft voice like he was afraid of the answer. Yugi never was.

Yugi would simply say that he would love him even if he was as annoying as Tristan, Joey and Tea all put together.

Then he would kiss all of Yami's fears away and say 'after all, questioning is just part of your nature pharaoh. '

REVIEW!


	17. Blood

A/N: So...stressed...collapses I have my flute exam next week which I'm not ready for (and about 50 things on top of that from school). I'll try to update on weekends but don't count on anything...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 17 out of 100

Theme: Blood

Blood:

Yami was taking plates down from the high cupboard for dinner and it really just happened in the blink of an eye. Yugi was fetching knives and forks from the draw below when the pharaoh slipped sending plates crashing down onto the kitchen floor, one of them just clipping Yugi. As the blood trickled down his head, he wiped some of it off with his hands and watched as Yami hurried around the kitchen grabbing a washcloth to stop the blood and wet it with water. He then pressed it to Yugi's head. Yugi made some witty remark but Yami didn't seem to be really listening. He watched as the crimson blood milked into the yellowish towel and onto his fingers.

He smiled. The blood of his aibou was on his hands.

A/N: Did anyone notice I used a Japanese word gasps It fit better than partner in any case...

Review!


	18. Rainbow

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 18 out of 100

Theme: Rainbow

Rainbow:

Yugi's mood could reflect all the colours of the rainbow.

When he was red he was in love or lust, when he was orange he was excited or angry, when he was yellow he was happy, when he was green he was jealous, when he was blue he was sad and when he was violet he was confused or unsure.

Yami could tell how Yugi felt just by holding him close and squinting real hard to see what colour he was on the inside. He would tell Yugi whatever needed to be said at the time and then they would sit down and talk and discuss their own special rainbow.

REVIEW!


	19. Grey

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 19 out of 100

Theme: Grey

Grey:

Yugi never really liked the colour grey even as a child. Grey was boring and dull. It was like too much lifeless cement on the pavement or like a steel frame of a building, bare and incomplete.

Yami seemed to like grey. He said it was simple and it matched with everything. It was what it was like being in the millennium puzzle for over 5000 years. Not black, not white, those colours had a feeling, it was grey, just dull lifeless grey and grey was something that Yami had grown used to.

Yugi liked Yami but he didn't like grey.

That's why when Yami rushed into the game shop one day, his hair a mess, frazzled and almost tripping over himself, all topped off with a large grey jumper Yugi sighed and hopped up. Taking the grey jumper from Yami as he took it off, he walked over to the side of the room and tossed it into the bin.

Before Yami could even open his mouth Yugi leaned in and whispered "Grey so does not suit you pharaoh".

REVIEW!


	20. Fortitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 20 out of 100

Theme: Fortitude

Fortitude:

Fortitude in people was something that didn't come by very often in these modern days.

It saddened Yugi but he knew that there was always one person that he could count on who had fortitude in every situation.

Yami was his fortitude.

REVIEW!


	21. Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 21 out of 100

Theme: Vacation

Vacation:

"Hey guys" Tristan greeted as he stepped in, covering his mouth in an early morning yawn. Joey and Tea greeted him just as cheerfully and made space as he plonked down beside them.

Twenty minutes later Yami and Yugi were still nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Tea complained looking at her watch in frustration.

Joey stepped in with 3 coffees and a pink note all balanced on his hands after getting up a while ago. Carefully placing the coffee's down he unfolded the note and started to chuckle.

Tristan and Tea got up and snatched the note from him.

In large black letters the words read out:

_Sorry __guy__s but __Yami__and I __are going to be away for a week or so!_

_Hugs and kisses __Yugi and Yami_

_P.S All of you should really consider going away as __well,__ it's definitely time for a vacation!_

REVIEW!


	22. Mother Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 22 out of 100

Theme: Mother Nature

Mother Nature:

The duel tournament was over and Yami and Yugi were driving back after a long day.

In the distance Yugi noticed that a thunderstorm seemed to be brewing. Thunderstorms never really scared him, he actually enjoyed seeing when mother nature unleashed her full power for all to see and as a kid he remembered trying to watch them as his grandfather shooed him away from the windows and closed all the curtains.

The first crackle of lightning flickered off in the distance and Yami, who was driving, looked over quickly before turning back to the road tensing slightly.

Rain started to float down and then in a matter of minutes solid sheets of water were bucketed down onto them as their car zoomed along.

"Yami you'd better pull over, it's going to be too dangerous to drive on a road like this all night" Yugi advised looking over at him.

"Ok partner" Yami said slowly pulling over in a small rounded area designed for drivers to be able to get out and stretch their legs during long journeys through the countryside.

The rain worsened and the unmistakable rumbling of thunder made itself heard much closer than earlier. The thunderstorm was coming their way.

Yugi yawned leaning back and stretched lazily before turning back towards the pharaoh just as a lightning streak lit up the sky. Yugi smiled in relief. It was only sheep lightning which meant that they really weren't in any danger. He then frowned.

Yami had curled himself into a little ball with his hands over his ears.

"Are you alright pharaoh?"Yugi asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just not a big fan of thunderstorms" Yami murmured looking up through his golden bangs, then shuddering and curling back in when a drum of thunder sounded in their ears.

Yami was always such a pillar, never really too emotional and always there to comfort anybody when they needed it. Yugi never really even thought about Yami and his fears.

The thunderstorm was basically over their heads. Continuous rolls of lighting and thunder battered furiously and in the car Yugi hopped over the steering equipment and held Yami, cradling his head in his arms as the storm continued on and mother nature released all her fury.

REVIEW!


	23. Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 23 out of 100

Theme: Cat

Cat:

When Yugi stretched it reminded Yami of a cat. Thin graceful limbs extending and then curling back in close to the body all complete with an adorable little yawn.

Yugi was on Yami's lap while they were watching a movie on TV. The movie was long and had many little plot twists. It was one of those movies where you have to concentrate to understand what the hell was going on.

The pharaohs comforting heat was causing Yugi to fall asleep and make small cooing sounds as Yami stroked his hair.

The movie ended and Yami switched the TV off quietly and looked down at Yugi. The boy stretched out happily and then curled back onto his lap.

His little cat purred on as the night slipped away.

REVIEW!


	24. No time

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 24 out of 100

Theme: No time

No time:

Time was always going to be an issue with them.

Bursting schedules and never ending duels could take its toll and before Yami and Yugi knew it, the end of the week had already rolled around and they were both so tired that going out on a date seemed like a gruelling marathon that only the top athletes could complete.

Eventually their relationship became strained and reluctantly they ended it. It was for the better they told their friends when bombarded with questions.

There was simply no time.

REVIEW!


	25. Trouble lurking

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 25 out of 100

Theme: Trouble lurking

Trouble lurking:

Yami usually wasn't the type to get jealous. He was known as cool, calm and collected and no one really thought of him as a green with envy person.

A small feeling stirred within him whenever he watched Yugi from across the room joking with Tea or having a good laugh with Tristan. Over time the feeling grew larger and he knew something was definitely up when Yugi placed a friendly hand on Joey's shoulder and he felt an envious twinge.

Yami knew there was trouble lurking.

REVIEW!


	26. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 26 out of 100

Theme: Tears

Tears:

It was usually Yugi who cried when the emotions got a little charged during dramatic moments of duelling or tournaments.

After thinking about a few old battles Yugi was determined to get to see Yami cry. It annoyed him that the pharaoh could see his vulnerable side while he couldn't see the pharaoh's.

He tried different strategies. Crying with laughter, crying in pain, crying in sadness, crying in concern but either his plans didn't work out or Yami never got emotional enough to cry.

After a while Yugi just gave up, there was no point when it just seemed so impossible.

He was in his room one day just lying down when Yami came in.

"Hey pharaoh" Yugi called waving a floppy hand to him as Yami sat on the end of his bed.

The pharaoh said nothing and pulled Yugi up and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head into Yugi's wild spiky hair.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked looking concerned as he felt the pharaoh sniff.

Yami shook his head.

For some reason Yugi wasn't too concerned.

As Yami clung to him, Yugi smiled. He hugged the pharaoh as finally the tears fell down.

REVIEW!


	27. Foreign

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 27 out of 100

Theme: Foreign

Foreign:

There were many things that Yami considered to be foreign to him.

Foods, cultures, religions, festivals, celebrations, ceremonies and traditions from other places and countries in the world, they all seemed to be alien and weird.

The one thing that he thought was the most foreign out of everything he had seen was something that many people considered to be a home comfort.

He woke up in bed when the sun was rising. Next to him lay Yugi with his arm thrown over his waist and his mouth hanging open. He tried not to chuckle.

This was the thing that Yami loved the most and even though it was foreign, he would never give it up, not for anything in the world.

REVIEW!


	28. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 28 out of 100

Theme: Sorrow

Sorrow:

Yami was out of his league. Yugi knew that in the back of his mind before he even asked Yami out but it never made anything easier when the real crunch time came.

_I'm sorry __Yugi__ but I can't do this anymore __Yami_

That was the only message he got when he realized that Yami was nowhere to be seen. That was all he needed.

Yugi cried in his sorrow.

REVIEW!


	29. Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 29 out of 100

Theme: Happiness

Happiness:

Yugi knew what happiness was (who didn't??) but he always felt like something was missing. It was like having a puzzle with all the right pieces, except one. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. He had friends, family and a great life. What more could he need?

It was only when Yami came into his life did he find the last piece of the puzzle.

Panting and rolling around in bed and lots of sweet kisses on his neck and then comforting completed warmth. Yugi knew that he was finally with true happiness. He had Yami.

REVIEW!


	30. Under the rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love and a tiny bit of swearing! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 30 out of 100

Theme: Under the rain

Under the rain:

Yami had been a bit down lately. No one really knew why. The pharaoh was always so strong and brave when it came to emotional issues. He could always be the pillar when the others broke down.

The day was miserable reflecting Yami's mood. Outside was cold and raining and the clouds blocked any sign of the sun peeking through.

The school bell rang and Joey, Tristan and Tea were all chatting excitedly about going out to a party or something. Yami didn't really care; he wasn't going to go anyway.

Yugi was the only one who noticed him and his less than bright mood.

"So how about it Yugi?"

"Huh?" was his smart response as he swung around to find 3 sets of eyes staring at him.

"Err thanks for the offer but I'm busy" he managed to garble out quickly saving himself from embarrassment.

"How about you pharaoh?"

4 sets of eyes swung to Yami.

"Umm no thanks guys" he said glancing around awkwardly, "I have to set off now anyway".

He got up and gathered his things with a final farewell and battled his way outside against the angry wind.

The others frowned.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked, "and look he left his umbrella behind, he's going to get wet walking home".

They all got up and crowded around the window. Yami walked slowly into the street.

"Guys I'll go give him his umbrella and talk to him" Yugi said taking the pharaohs umbrella.

The other 3 looked concerned but no one made a move to stop him as he raced out the door.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled pushing through some unfortunate people in the way, "Pharaoh!"

Yami looked behind him and frowned.

"Yami!" Yugi panted as he caught up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hi Yugi" Yami muttered.

"I've got your umbrella for you" he said holding it out for the pharaoh to take.

"Thanks" Yami said grabbing it. He made no move to put it up over his head. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes.

"What's wrong with you?!" Yugi burst out shaking him by his shoulders roughly, "why are you being like this? What's wrong? What's happening to you?!"

Yami just shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand" he said quietly starting to walk again.

"Really!?" Yugi asked getting annoyed, "well why don't you just tell me and then I can say if I understand or not! You're not alone pharaoh and you can't just run away from all your fucking problems!"

Yami looked stung.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" the pharaoh said a lot louder than before turning to face him.

"Of course I don't!" Yugi yelled, "But that's why I'm trying to help you!"

"Fine!" Yami yelled glaring at him.

He grabbed Yugi by his collar and roughly kissed him.

"You idiot Yami" Yugi muttered as he hugged a very annoyed and confused pharaoh when they broke apart.

He snatched the umbrella from him, put it up, pulled him under it and pressed his lips to Yami's again.

"It's wet" Yami murmured distractedly as he pulled back.

"I know" Yugi whispered. Yami closed his eyes savouring the feeling and pulled Yugi towards him again.

Under the rain they kissed.

REVIEW!


	31. Flowers

A/N: So I'm supposed to be doing homework at the moment but I just watched this really good puzzleshipping amv and was inspired, thank you so much Kagalie for making such a high quality vid!

Here's the link if anyone wants to check it out (just remove the spaces):

http :// www. youtube. com/ watch? v SC7 NiP syl 6I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Part: 31 out of 100

Theme: Flowers

Flowers:

One would think that buying flowers for a loved one would be quick, easy and romantic. Apparently in Yami's case it was anything but that.

Looking at the enormous selection the pharaoh put an exasperated hand to his forehead and asked himself why he ever thought this was a good idea. What colour, what smell, what type of flower did Yugi like? What had he gotten himself into??

After wandering around vaguely for half an hour he gave up and snatched the closest bunch to him, quickly taking them to the front counter and wrapping them up in some patterned paper.

"Thanks Yami" Yugi said taking the flowers from him and kissing him on the cheek.

The flowers were drooping and the petals looked bruised, they were a putrid yellow-brown colour and the smell they were wafting through the air was anything but perfume.

"I love them."

REVIEW!


	32. Extra themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.

Author's notes: Just some extra themes I came up with myself as I was having no luck with any of the other themes I've been trying to write. Also I have been working on some fics, the only problem is I think I've been a bit too inspired as I am now currently working on about 20 different stories I've started (all containing lemons) and I can't get any of them done...

Extra themes:

Time:

A boy sits in a lonely room. He thinks about his friends, family, life, his lost love and how their pathways of destiny have separated. He then looks at his watch. It's 2am...

Element:

Yami glides through the water with ease, turning and splashing and stroking the gentle waves gracefully. Yugi shakes his head and observes peacefully from the shore. Water is not his element.

Existence:

My name is Yugi Muto. I am weak, small, pathetic, a child in the worlds eyes. I am ugly, cowardly and a burden to all those around me especially to the people I care about the most. _Yami..._ I am small, annoying and worthless never able to be the hero or admired by anyone. My name is Yugi Muto and I am nothing.

(A/N: I hated myself for writing this one)

Brother:

Many thought that his and Yami's relationship was that of brothers. 'I guess it's lucky I support incest then...' Yugi thought idly as the pharaoh's lips covered his own.

Holiday:

They watched in awe as the fireworks went off in a spectacular fashion literally causing an explosion of light and noise. The clock struck 12 and they shared a midnight kiss, sighing in absolute bliss as in one second one year turned into the next.

"Happy new year aibou"

REVIEW!

Happy new year everyone! Have a great 2008!


	33. Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Authors Notes: I had a sudden burst of inspiration but unfortunately the 100 theme challenge is still on hiatus for the moment until I finish some other stories I've been working on and the next set of school holidays roll around. Until then enjoy!

Theme 32: Night

That was it, everything was over.

Their last words to each other had been bitter, they had been arguing again.

But he didn't want this to happen, never this.

His skin cracked and bled as he punched the dirty wet floor and sobbed hoarsely.

No matter how much he cried and screamed; Yugi was not coming back to him.

He was cold and lifeless in his blood soaked arms.

Atemu punched the ground again.

The war had finished but the night had just begun.

REVIEW!


	34. Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 33: Expectations

Really it wasn't Yugi's fault.

He had tried and tried, tried _so_ hard to make it work between them.

But in the end Atemu had broken it off.

Atemu was bored, wanted more in life, wasn't the type to be tied down...

Yugi cried and wept and begged him to come back.

But in the end he knew it was all over.

He had just had too many expectations.

REVIEW!


	35. Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 34: Stars

Stars are said to be souls of the dead looking down upon the Earth.

They watched from the heavens guiding their loved ones.

The night was dark and cold as Yugi sat on his roof and looked up at the stars forlornly.

He knew that somewhere up there 'mou hitori no boku' was looking down upon him and smiling but he couldn't help but reach his hand out and try to touch one of the little pinpricks of light.

REVIEW!


	36. Hold my hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 35: Hold my hand

Oh god, he knew this was a bad idea from the beginning!

Sure, it didn't seem so bad when Joey had described it to him out of the brochure, but now...

The tour guide squeezed them through the small underground caves with a blatant disregard for the fact that there may have been someone claustrophobic on the tour.

He clenched his eyes shut as his breath became short and forced.

Oh god, he had to get out of here!

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder and he came face to face with the most handsome, stunning tanned man he'd ever seen.

"Are you ok? If you're scared you can hold my hand"

Yugi blushed lightly but didn't hesitate in taking up the offer.

REVIEW!


	37. Precious Treasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 36: Precious Treasure

It had saved him from depression, from the early torment in his life.

It had occupied him for 8 years when his life had gotten out of control, too much to handle...

He had completed it and it had gifted him with his dark, his dearest friend, his partner, his soul mate and his lover.

It glinted gold in the light as it swung from the thick chain around his neck.

The triangle, the pyramid, the puzzle; his millennium puzzle.

His most precious treasure.

REVIEW!


	38. Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 37: Eyes

Their words said nothing to each other. Their actions were minimal.

Their communication was clear though neither of them moved.

Mauve violet and scarlet ruby.

It was their _eyes_.

Their eyes said it all.

REVIEW!


	39. Abandoned

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 38: Abandoned

He had been abandoned.

What else could he call it? What else could it be??

_He had been abandoned._

Was Yugi honestly supposed to expect that he could just carry on with his life as if nothing had ever happened when the other half of his soul, his soul mate had walked into the afterlife, had died??

His heart hurt so much...the pain never stopped.

Yugi had been abandoned, but his love for Atemu remained strong.

REVIEW!


	40. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 39: Dreams

He knows in reality he can never have Yugi.

They both know that destiny has forbidden their relationship to happen, ripped them apart by the knowledge that one day Yami will get back his memories, and that he is only a spirit that will eventually have to return to his resting place.

It remains unspoken between them because the pain would be too intense.

But Yami could not help it as his brain played out what fantasies his mind had created in an alternate universe.

In his dreams he could have Yugi and Yugi could have him.

REVIEW!


	41. Rated

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 40: Rated

"Would you two get a room?! I would like this movie to stay PG rated while there are other people in the room!" Kaiba snapped as he covered Mokuba's eyes and glared at Yugi and Atemu who were making out in front of the TV.

REVIEW!


	42. Teamwork

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 41: Teamwork

The whole reason they had saved the world so many times was because of the tremendous teamwork their group possessed.

Yugi fighting the battles, Joey fiercely loyal, Téa and Tristan always hugely supportive and Kaiba ready to do the right thing when things came down to it.

But out of all of them there was no stronger team than Yami and Hikari.

And as they held hands and stood strongly by each other's side there was no force that could bring Yami and Yugi down.

REVIEW!


	43. Standing Still

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 42: Standing Still

He could not believe it.

There was no way, he felt nausea rise in his stomach as his eyes widened in disbelief.

Atemu, his lover, his partner of 3 years was in bed with that, _that bitch_!

Yugi cupped a hand to his mouth as his throat closed and he choked, his feet glued to the floor.

He wanted to speak but he couldn't, wanted to cry but couldn't, wanted to run but couldn't...

Time was standing still.

REVIEW!


	44. Dying

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 43: Dying

"It is a sacrifice we both know had to be made" he whispered pressing a light kiss to his lovers knuckle.

"For the good of our kingdom, for the good of the earth, to save everyone..." his partner whispered back trying to suppress tears as they sat slumped in each other's arms.

"I'm dying" he said watching as his dark red blood milked into his heavenly robes.

"As am I" said the other as the cuts to his body marred his otherwise unflawed skin.

"I will meet you on the other side Yugi" he whispered finally feeling his vision blur as the world began to haze.

"I love you Atemu" whispered Yugi as more and more blood from both their bodies dripped into a pool around them.

"And I love you Yugi" Atemu gasped out as the grip on his arms grew tight in what they both knew were their final moments.

They were dying but they knew that it had to be done.

It was their destiny, their sacrifice.

REVIEW!


	45. Two Roads

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 44: Two Roads

"I _told_ you we should have gone down that highway!!"

"No you didn't! I was about to turn and then you said '_No Yugi that's the wrong way keep going up this road_' and now we're on the wrong road and going to be late to your parents house!"

"Well it's not my fault you can't read a map!"

An indignant splutter.

"_Excuse me?! _You're the one with the map and I'm following _your_ directions!! You cannot blame this on me Yami!"

"Well just because- Yugi turn down that road_, _that's the _only _other turnoff!"

The tyres screeched as Yugi wheeled into a jolting sharp turn.

Violet eyes glared at him.

"You might want to give me a bit of warning next time before you go screaming out directions!!"

Silence.

They zoomed past a sign.

"Yami-"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Did that sign just say '_3km to Frankston_??'"

"Yeah, why?"

"We want to go the opposite way to Frankston; your parent's house isn't near the coast!!"

"Opps..."

They say that there is always two roads you can choose to go down in life.

In Yami and Yugi's case, there were a lot more...

REVIEW!


	46. Illusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 45: Illusion

It wasn't real; it couldn't be real, it was impossible for it to be reality.

One of them always had to be a spirit, there was no choice. They were two souls trapped in one body.

No matter how easy it was to pretend, even in their soul rooms, it was never real, it was never the same as reality.

Without two bodies they could not truly touch, they could not both feel at the same time and they could not truly hug or kiss or make love.

Yami and Yugi's love was an illusion.

REVIEW!


	47. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 46: Family

From the fact that Yami had no memories it was obvious that he had no memories of his past family.

For a while it hurt him, that he had no one from the past, had no memories of his own Mother and Father and flesh and blood, but eventually the sadness faded and was replaced with something far better.

He had a new family, a family consisting of his Grandpa and his friends and his partner.

And that, in his opinion was a family that was never going to leave him, a family that was far better than dwelling on the past.

REVIEW!


	48. Creation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 47: Creation

Yugi was never really good at art. It was the class at school to be avoided at all costs (especially since he had ended up with the evilest art teacher at their school).

Atemu of course was _perfect_ at it and the teacher adored him.

Every line, stroke and drop looked completely natural in Atemu's painting.

Yugi, not skipping class for once, stared at his own creation in horror.

In the background he heard Atemu chuckling affectionately.

REVIEW!


	49. Childhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 48: Childhood

Every time Yugi laughed there was a small itch in the back of Yami's mind.

It was the type of itch that demanded to be scratched.

He struggled with it countless times, countless hours, until one day after hearing Yugi laugh he finally realised.

Although he could not remember it, Yugi's laugh reminded him of his childhood.

REVIEW!


	50. Stripes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 49: Stripes

As Yugi walked into the changing rooms he could not help but laugh at the miffed man glaring at him in the mirrors reflection.

The business suit he wore glared at him uglily.

"I'm sorry Atemu, love but...stripes definitely don't suit you"

Atemu stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms as Yugi giggled at his expense.

REVIEW!


	51. Breaking the rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Authors Notes: Ok, I know I'm probably not the most popular person right now since I've given up on Yugioh and deleted a lot of my stories. If it's any consolation I feel really bad about it now. Therefore I promise that I will finish these themes for you guys! I'm not sure how long it will take, but _eventually_ they will be finished.

Enjoy!

Theme 50: Breaking the rules

Ok so it was over the top but hey, it was just another game that they'd dared each other to play.

Yami was bored and had a lunch break while Grandpa minded the shop. He had quickly scarfed down something to eat and gone around the town wandering until he was due back.

He looked around warily for Yugi.

No sign of him yet.

He continued cautiously on his way.

Ducking around a small section of the wall near an alleyway so that Yami was blind to his presence, Yugi grinned and formed a quick plan in his head.

Sneakily he snatched out his phone and sent the pharaoh a generic text message asking how he was.

Yami was about to reply to the text as he walked by, but was practically pounced on by Yugi as he passed by the alley.

"Yugi" Yami sighed holding a hand to his pounding heart.

"Sorry Pharaoh" Yugi said grinning. He leaned his face in close to Yami's and placed his hands on his shoulders pushing him backwards against the wall.

"Are you in the mood to break some rules?"

"No" Yami said bluntly trying to push him back.

"Are you sure?" Yugi whispered into his ear.

His lips trailed from Yami's ear to his cheek and down to the Pharaoh's mouth.

"I think this would definitely be considered breaking the rules" Yugi whispered as he slowly licked his lips causing the tiniest tip of his tongue to slide along Yami's and then dropped down onto his knees.

The pharaoh's mobile fell with a soft clunk to the ground in his slackened grip.

REVIEW!


	52. Sport

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 51: Sport

Yugi was never really talented in sport. He always dreaded the sweaty gym teacher and smelly training grounds at high school.

As he grew older things never really changed, it just wasn't his thing.

Atemu never really liked sport either. He could tolerate some sports, the ones where he didn't have to do much in, but mainly he stuck to more... _academic_ pursuits such as duel monsters.

Eventually however, Yugi and Atemu discovered a sport they both were good at.

Unfortunately this sport wasn't one they could show off to their friends.

"Hey Atemu?" Yugi said rolling over in the bed and taking half the sheets with his naked body, "are you up for another round of sport?"

REVIEW!


	53. Deep in thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 52: Deep in thought

These feelings were confusing him. He didn't understand what was wrong with him.

He couldn't feel like this about someone who he was always so close to. It just wasn't natural, it just wasn't right.

Yugi looked over at Yami and a worried crease appeared on his forehead.

The pharaoh was always too deep in thought.

REVIEW!


	54. Keeping a secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 53: Keeping a secret

They were patient.

They could wait.

They wanted the gang to know about their relationship _eventually_ ...but at the moment it just wasn't the right time to break the news.

Until then Yugi and Yami were keeping a secret.

REVIEW!


	55. Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 54: Tower

Yugi never realized what was happening until it was already too late. The pharaoh was his tower and even _he_ knew that no tower could be built on mud and sand.

He never really meant to take advantage of Atemu, it was just one of those things that _happened_ and before he knew it everything went spiralling out of control.

Eventually every tower had to break and Atemu would leave. Yugi shook his tower to the limit.

Atemu left for the afterlife and his tower crumbled.

His tower was no more. He was only had himself.

REIVEW!


	56. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 55: Waiting

Atemu knew that Yugi had Téa and that Téa was very precious to Yugi.

He knew that no matter what happened they would stick by each other's side. They would never do anything to purposely hurt each other, being together as friends since childhood.

But just because they'd deepened their relationship into the boundaries of romance, it still didn't stop the feelings that he felt towards his partner. Téa was a lucky woman.

Until the day came when he could finally tell Yugi the truth Atemu would be silent. Until then he would be waiting.

REVIEW!


	57. Danger Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 56: Danger Ahead

Everything always got so complicated and screwed up in Yugi's life.

Sometimes he figured that he must have been cursed or something when he was born. Nothing in his life could ever just take the path of normality and nothing could ever be plain and predictable like everyone else's.

When Yugi realized that he may have felt more towards Yami than just friendship and the bond between aibou's he knew that things were bound to become muddled real fast. It was hard territory he was stepping into and he knew that there was danger ahead.

REVIEW!


	58. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 57: Sacrifice

Things had always been complicated in Yugi's life.

He had no choice but to accept that his closest friend, the love of his life was going to leave him sooner or later to save mankind from the shadows.

How could he deal with that in any other way but begrudging acceptance?

In the end there had to be a winner and there had to be a loser.

And of course Yami Yugi...no _Atemu....._he was the winner of this game of survival.

He was the sacrifice.

REVIEW


	59. Kick in the head

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 58: Kick in the head

Yami never thought of Yugi as a shallow type of person. The Yugi he knew was shy and sweet and kind.

Somehow he just couldn't process the image he was seeing in his head. He didn't want to believe it was true; all he wanted to do was wake up from this terrible nightmare.

It wasn't a nightmare.

Yugi cheating was like saying that the Eiffel tower was in England and that kangaroos were found in Brazil.

It hadn't even started to sink in yet. The first sting of pain was drove deep into his heart.

The second was a kick in the head.

REVIEW


	60. No way out

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 59: No way out

Yugi usually believed that if you wanted something bad enough there was always a way you could get it no matter how bad the circumstances were.

He soon discovered why people said this was a fantasy.

No matter how hard he screamed or cried absolutely nothing happened.

It wasn't as if he didn't love or trust Yami...

It was just the fact that Yami didn't come for him. He was stuck in the complicated labyrinth of his better half's soul room.

There really was no way out.

REVIEW


	61. Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 60: Rejection

There was always that fear of rejection that lingered over his head.

Yugi was one of those people who could face their fears with a determined attitude and strong face once given a little encouragement.

The fear almost overwhelmed him but like a good little trooper he marched on with Joey's eager support.

He knew that there was going to be a good chance that the Pharaoh was going to reject him but he wanted to be brave...

He had to do what was right.

____

Tears fell down Yugi's cheeks and dripped onto his chin, slipping down from his face onto the polished wooden floor.

It hurt.... why did it hurt so much?

Rejection.

REVIEW!


	62. Fairytale

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to its original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Contains BOYxBOY love! Don't like? Don't read!

Theme 61: Fairytale

When Yugi was a kid he had always hoped that one day he could be in a magic filled wonderland.

As he matured, took natural course in life and grew over the years the foolish dreams and goals of a small child were lost to age and he soon forgot he had ever wanted that unrealistic fantasy.

One night however while Yami and him were just lying in his bedroom idly flicking through cards and making minor alterations to their deck Yugi uncovered a dusty book under his bed while searching for an old card.

He opened it curiously.

It was a fairytale.

"Yugi?" the Pharaoh asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi turned around and hugged him tight.

He suddenly remembered; this was it.

He was being held in someone's special arms.

This was his fairytale.

REVIEW!


End file.
